Solid state solid fuels are propulsion fuels that are in solid form when stored at ambient temperatures. As with most any material that is in a solid phase, the mass density and energy density of the fuel is much high in the solid state than when in a liquid or gas phase. As a result, the specific impulse and thrust potential from the fuel is much higher in solid state solid fuels, herein also referred to as solid fuels. However, fuels are more difficult to ignite using traditional electric spark or torch-ignition techniques when in a solid state than when in a liquid or gas form.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide an efficient and sufficiently simple method of initiating a combustive reaction in a solid fuel.